how can i tell her i love you
by cadule246
Summary: jeremie love aelite but does aelita like him back please review
1. Chapter 1

''Good morning everybody'' Jeremie said walking in the lunchroom and greeting his friends ''hi jeremie'' odd said ''is there any lyoko stuff we have to do.'' But jeremie was not listening to odd he was thinking of aelite because he love her with all her heart since he met her in the computer in the lab he kept thinking of aelita until odd snap him out of it and saying '' earth to jeremie are you listening to me or were you think of aelita.'' Then jeremie said '' I was not thinking of aelita and yes I was listing to you '' then odd said '' oh really then what was I saying . '' then jeremie said ''uh uh uh you were saying you want my food for lunch '' no Ulrich said ''just say you were thinking of aelita jeremie.'' Then jeremie ''shut up Ulrich. '' ''Come down jeremie'' yumi said then jeremie said '' you know what I am leaving. '' ''wait jeremie'' aelita said '' you can just say that you like me'' then jeremie storm out of the lunchroom and went to his dorm.

BACK AT THE LUNCHROOM

''I should talk to him'' aelita said when aelita was about to go odd stop her and said ''aelita wait can I have your food.'' '' Yes'' aelita said before she left as aelita was going to jeremie room she was thinking how cute jeremie was . When aelite reach jeremie room jeremie did something aelita wish he did it the first time he met her

Yeah I left you a cliffhanger you want to know what happen next then review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guy for not updating sooner**

**AELITA POV.**

Jeremie was kissing me on the lips I don`t know what to do and when he pull away he had a sad face and sais '' I know it you like odd it is ok I know you never like me I am a nerd and odd is not so that why you like him his jokes which is never funny his weird hair and you have pink hair so I hope you make a good one day'' I was so shocked what jeremie said I did not know what to say then I finally said '' jeremie I will never ever love odd more than a friend and his joke are never funny and his hair is just plain weird. I said '' and your hair is not weird'' jeremie said '' this not about my hair this is about how I love and I love you'' I said '' I love you to and will you go out with me. Jeremie said '' I will love to my prince.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry my fans for not updating sooner I had this big project but I am done with THAT PROJECT and I got a 100% on that. Then person that name is dark lord goal don`t curse me and if you really like code lyoko check out my other story called super powers anyways here is the next chapter**

**IN JEREMIE ROOM JEREMIE POV.**

'' I know it Ulrich she never loved me she loves odd'' I said '' she does love you'' Ulrich said '' then why did she do that to me'' I said ( for those of you that does not know what happen let me tell you what happened.)

**FLASH BACK ULRICH POV. **

I walked up to odd and I said '' hey odd did you know that Aelita and Jeremie are going on a date today'' I said '' no why did they not tell me'' odd said '' I don`t know'' I said '' well I am going to talk to them bye'' odd said then he left but what odd didn`t tell Ulrich that he loves Aelita from the first day he met her but there was only one thing running though odd mind he has to stop that date

**IN JEREMIE ROOM ODD POV.**

''hi Jeremie'' I said '' oh hi odd '' Jeremie said '' why didn`t you tell me you were going on a date with Aelita'' I said '' well you see I did not want you to tell the whole school'' Jeremie said '' ok well I am going to go eat'' I said ''ok bye'' Jeremie then I left to go to Aelita room.

**In Aelita ROOM STILL ODD POV. **

'' HI Aelita '' I said '' hi odd'' Aelita said '' I was wondering if you like to hang out as friend before your date'' I said '' sure let`s go'' Aelita said '' And Aelita why didn`t you tell me you were going on a date with Jeremie'' I said '' well I thought Jeremie told you'' Aelita said '' ok let go'' I said

**DOWN TOWN ODD POV.**

'' so Aelita where do you want to go'' I said '' I don`t know where do you want to go'' Aelita said '' I want to go to game stop'' I said '' '' ok let`s go'' Aelita said

**IN GAME STOP ODD POV.**

'' so what game do you want'' I said '' mw3'' Aelita said '' really Aelita you play that game'' I said '' ye it is really fun and it is bloody'' Aelita said ''ok let`s go buy it'' I said we walk up to the casher and bought the game '' so want to head back to school'' I said '' yeah let`s go''

**Back at school odd POV.**

'' I had fun you'' I said '' me to'' Aelita said just the I heard Jeremie voice and he was talking to Ulrich I saw this as my chance to get Aelita so I kissed her.

**JEREMIE POV.**

I saw the whole scene unfold I was shocked for a second then I ran to then and said '' hey what are you doing Aelita'' I said ''Jeremie this what you think'' Aelita said ''it not I saw you kissed odd'' I said '' no odd kissed me'' Aelita said '' yeah right odd been trying to set me up with you for a long time you think odd would betray me'' I said '' yes'' Aelita said '' well let`s ask him'' I said '' odd did you kiss Aelita'' '' no'' odd said '' what he is lying'' Aelita said'' ''odd never lies to us so Aelita we are over I knew you never liked me'' I said '' what Jeremie I love you'' Aelita said '' save it'' I said ''oh and Jeremie she also said she wanted to go on a date with me but I said no so that why she kissed me to change my mind'' odd said '' what I never did any of that he is lying believe me Jeremie please'' Aelita said '' well I don`t and since you did this to me I will not work on your virus any more'' I said ''what you can`t do that'' Aelita said '' yes I can watch me not work on your virus'' I said the walked away crying me I eyes out

**END OF FLASH BACK **

So that is why I am crying.

**I will update soon I promise**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guy sorry for not updating but I kept my promise I said I will update soon and now I am so here the story**

Two days later

**JEREMIE POV.**

I was walking in lunch room and I saw my friends Ulrich and Yumi and my ex friends odd and Aelita I walk up to them and said '' hey there are my two best friend Ulrich and Yumi'' I said and sitting between them '' what about odd and Aelita'' Yumi said '' oh them their not friend anymore because one them broke my heart and the other one didn`t pull away when the first one kiss the second one.'' I said and glaring at odd and Aelita until my laptop beep I took out my laptop and opened it and saw that x.a.n.a. has made an attack '' guy x.a.n.a made an attack let head to the factory'' I said ''ok let go if we rush we can get to are math class later'' Ulrich said then we were off

**IN THE PARK STILL JEREMIE POV.**

We were almost to the sewers until Aelita pulled me aside and she said '' Jeremie well will you relies that I love you not odd; odd is the most ugly person I have ever seen. Like compare him and you when he kissed me it was hard but your was smooth and soft'' Aelita said ''well first of all you kiss him and second of all when I kiss you I felt sparks but now nothing now come we have to go the factory'' I said '' ok and I did not kiss him I just want you to know that I will always love you now'' she said '' you never love me you always loved odd'' I said ''you know what I will show you'' Aelita said and the next the I know it she kissed me.

**How will Jeremie act after this review and see and yeah I left you a cliff hanger **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is my next chapter on how can I tell her I love her and I hope you guy will enjoy it **

**JEREMIE POV.**

'' stop kissing me Aelita you like odd and don`t said you don`t like him because I saw you kissing him'' I said even though I enjoy it but I was not about tell her she loves odd '' I do not love odd I don`t even like him he is my friend only nothing else'' Aelita said '' yeah right let go'' I said '' ok let go my prince'' Aelita said '' I am not your prince'' then we left to go to the factory

**IN THE FACTORY JEREMIE POV.**

''ok guy go to the scanner room'' I said then they went downstairs to the scanner room then I said scanner Ulrich scanner Yumi scanner Odd scanner Aelita **(a/n sorry guys I do not know the next part and do not make fun of me for not knowing it) **

**IN THE LYOKO **

Ok guy the tower is due east'' Jeremie said ''uh Jeremie we will need some vehicles'' odd said ''ok coming right up'' Jeremie said just then three vehicles appeared ''and Aelita you can ride with odd because you love him'' Jeremie said '' I do not like him and I prove it to you I kissed you'' Aelita '' wait you guy kissed'' Yumi said '' yeah and was and awesome kiss'' Aelita said '' wow Jeremie sound likes she still loves you'' Yumi said '' she does not love me she love odd'' Jeremie said ''no Jeremie I love you since the first day I met you. You are the love of my life'' Aelita said '' guy we do not have time for this you guy need to get to the tower who knows what XANX is planning in the real world'' Jeremie said ''wait did you just change the subject'' Ulrich said '' I think he did'' Yumi said '' just go'' Jeremie said '' ok we are going'' Aelita said and then they left. When they were near the tower they saw 60 crabs, 40 blocks and 32 mega tanks '' Jeremie I think XANX stronger'' Ulrich said '' wow guy if you only listen to me we wouldn`t be in this mess'' Jeremie said ''what are you blaming us for this'' Yumi said '' pretty much now do the stuff you guys always do'' ''yes sir'' Ulrich said and putting his hand to his forehead after he was done putting his hand on his forehand they went to go fight the monsters then Ulrich said '' guys me and Yumi will take the crabs you guy take the blocks'' Ulrich said '' uh Ulrich'' Aelita said ''yes Aelita'' Ulrich said '' you said me and Yumi when it suppose too be Yumi and I and what about the mega tank'' Aelita '' Aelita first of all I do not care and second of all we will take down the mega tanks when we are done with the blocks and the crabs'' Ulrich '' ok let`s go'' Aelita said and there were off odd took out five blocks with five arrows then a block shot a laser at odd but dough the laser but when odd dough the laser a mega tank shot a laser at odd and he was sent back to earth Ulrich made 3 of himself and took down a crab then Yumi got out her fans threw one of her fans at the block and one at the crab took them both out ''Jeremie we cannot take them all help us'' Ulrich said and taking out another crab '' yeah Jeremie we need your help'' Yumi said '' I am working on it just protect Aelita she need to deactivate the tower'' '' is that the only reason you want me alive'' '' no I would miss you but that not important Yumi I program one of your fans to fly though the air and hit one of the monster but when you hit one monster the other are dead '' ok got it'' Yumi said and about to throw the fan but Jeremie said '' wait I do not know which fan if you pick the wrong fan you will be sent back to earth'' Jeremie said '' ok Jeremie I will pick the right fan'' Yumi said '' why the right one'' because I am right handed'' Yumi said and with that she throw the fan and was sent back to earth '' Jeremie what am I going to do I am the only that can fight there are still 59 crabs 44 blocks and 32 mega tanks'' Ulrich said '' ok here is the plan smash your sword on the ground it will crack the ground and that take care of the mega tanks'' Jeremie said '' ok'' Ulrich said after he said that he smashed his sword on the ground the sword broke half of the ground and when he smash and broke the ground in half all the mega tanks went in the sea but when one of the mega tank fell in the sea it shoot a laser before it fell in the sea and the laser sent Ulrich back to earth

**IN THE FACTORY**

'' guy what are going to do Aelita is on lyoko all alone'' Jeremie said '' do not be scared for Aelita she is a big girl she can handle the monsters'' Ulrich said '' you do not understand I still love her she is the love of my life I do not want her to get her and I know she kissed odd but I do not care I still love her'' Jeremie said '' then why have you been acting so rude to her'' Yumi said '' I do not want her to think I am a softy any way I got a plan Yumi scan me so I can go to lyoko'' Jeremie said ''what no you will die'' Yumi said '' I have to try or Aelita will die I rather die so she can stay alive'' Jeremie said '' Jeremie you are my best friend I do not want you to die'' Ulrich ''hey'' odd and Yumi said at the time '' I mean as a boy'' Ulrich said ''hey'' odd said ''odd you know why you are not my best friend'' Ulrich said ''GUY SEND ME TO LYOKO NOW'' Jeremie said and shouting '' ok go to the scanner room I will scan you'' Yumi said after Yumi said that Jeremie went down to the scanner room and into a scanner then Yumi said scanner Jeremie and now Jeremie is on lyoko

**IN LYOKO **

Jeremie look like half black half blue custom and he as a laser, sword, and a shot gun like the one in halo reach '' Jeremie is that you'' Aelita said '' yes Aelita I am here to save you'' Jeremie said '' see I know you still love me'' Aelita said '' it does not matter let`s go'' Jeremie said '' no Jeremie it does matter and I am going until you'' she did not get to finish her sentence because Jeremie is kissing her when they pull away Aelita said '' Jeremie you kiss me do you still love'' '' yes I still love now head to the tower I will take of the monsters'' Jeremie said '' ok'' Aelita said then she went to the tower then Jeremie took out his shot gun out and shot a block and then it was dead but the but the next thing he knew Jeremie was surround by crabs and blocks so Jeremie jump on the crab and shot it and then it died he kept doing that until all the crab were dead now Jeremie is surround by the blocks and the block shot lasers at him at the same time then Jeremie jump up and all the block shot itself. When Jeremie look at Aelita she was coming out of the tower '' ok Aelita let go home you blast me I will blast you'' Jeremie said '' ok let do it'' Aelita said they blast each other.

**IN THE FACTORY **

'' Jeremie you were awesome'' Ulrich said ''yeah can we see in replay'' Yumi said ''replay oh yeah I have a camera that view the school so I can see if odd did kiss Aelita'' Jeremie said '' what no do not do that'' odd said '' why not odd don`t you won`t to see what really happened'' Aelita said and after she said that went to the computer and saw on the computer odd kissing Aelita

**What is JEREMIE going to do with odd and I left you a cliff hanger so if you do not review I will not continue any way I hope you enjoy it and I made it longer for people.**

'


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I know it been a very long time since I update this story so I hope you are eager to read what happens next so here it is **

**IN the factory**

''Ok I know it look bad but look on the bright side you and Aelita are dating now so no need to be mad at Odd'' Odd said '' oh I am not mad'' Jeremie said '' oh ok then let go get some pizza I am so hungry'' Odd said '' I am angry with you I thought you were my best friend'' Jeremie said '' I am'' Odd said '' no you are not best friend don`t not kiss their friends girlfriends ok, you are no friend of mine'' Jeremie said '' Jeremie aren`t you being a little hash on Odd I know he kiss Aelita but does it really matter a small kiss on the lips does not hurt anybody'' Ulrich said '' oh really I wonder what will happen if kiss Yumi huh how would you feel, you what I am going to my dorm'' Jeremie said then he left '' Jeremie wait'' Aelita said but he could not hear her

**IN Jeremie dorm **

''how can they think that Odd should get off easy he kiss my girlfriend mine not his mine'' Jeremie said to himself then there is a knock on the door '' go away I do not want to talk to anyone'' Jeremie said then Aelita open the door and said '' not even to your girlfriend'' then sat down on Jeremie bed where he was '' hey what are you doing here'' Jeremie said '' just came to see you and to spend time with you'' Aelita said then kiss his cheek '' did you also come to talk to me about forgiving Odd'' Jeremie said '' no'' Aelita said and lying ''Aelita I know you are lying'' Jeremie said with a smile '' ok kind of I am not saying that you should forgive him right away but you will have to forgive him someday but if you do not forgive him then you will live a bad and sad life'' Aelita said ''but I can`t forgive him, he kissed you and you know I like you'' Jeremie said '' well I love you since I first met you and that Jeremie would do anything to make me happy even forgive Odd'' Aelita said '' I thought you came over here to spend time with me'' Jeremie said '' I am it just'' Aelita said but did not get to finish '' you do not want to date me until I forgive Odd'' Jeremie and finishing her sentence '' no I waited too long to be your girlfriend'' Aelita said '' so I do not have to forgive Odd'' Jeremie said '' no you are forgive Odd but I am not dumping you because you know I love you'' Aelita said '' ok I will think about it by the way do you forgive'' Jeremie said and putting his arm around her '' well not at first because he almost broke up are friendship but after you kissed on lyoko I know you love me and after I became your girlfriend I forgave him'' Aelita said '' why he kissed you he almost made me not talk to you anymore'' Jeremie said '' so, look on the bright side you already got me and we all know that if he does it again we will never ever be his friends again and Ulrich will beat the sense out of him so he will not do it again'' Aelita said '' yeah I know but he was the first one to kiss you'' Jeremie said '' ok which one is better only kissing me once or kissing how many time you want'' Aelita said '' yeah you are right kissing you how many time as I want would be better'' Jeremie said with a smirk '' that not the point the point is to forgive Odd'' Aelita said '' ok anything for you my beautiful princess'' Jeremie said '' thank you my handsome prince'' Aelita said kissing Jeremie on the cheek '' so what do you want to do now Aelita'' Jeremie said ''well I am so tired you know going to lyoko and all'' Aelita said '' oh ok well good night see you tomorrow'' Jeremie said '' yeah see you tomorrow'' Aelita said then she planted a kiss on Jeremy's lip then she left.

**The next day in the court yard**

'' hi guys'' Jeremie said as he walked to the bench they usually sat at '' hi Jeremie how was your night'' Yumi said '' not too bad you know same old same old'' Jeremie said ''so anyway is there anything on lyoko that we need to know like you know about sector 5'' Ulrich said '' no and Odd can I talk to you alone'' Jeremie said '' ok sure'' Odd said then they walk away from the group '' so what do you want to talk about'' Odd said '' I think you know what I want to talk about you know Aelita and you kissing'' Jeremie said '' look Jeremie am really sorry that I kissed Aelita and lied about it I don`t know what came over me it was like I could not control myself'' Odd said '' I forgive you '' Jeremie said '' and I know you will probably never forgive me wait did you just say you forgive me'' Odd said '' yeah I forgive I guess I overactive about you kissing Aelita it just that really I like her since I met her in the super computer and you are one of my best friends so when I saw you kiss her I got angry'' Jeremie said '' it ok it was all my fault I should have not kissed Aelita in the first place she is your girlfriend and I promise I will not do that again so what do you say friends again'' Odd said '' yeah friends'' Jeremie said then they shake hands '' so do you want to go back to the group'' Jeremie said '' no I am going to go eat bye'' Odd said '' bye'' Jeremie said then he left and then Aelita came up behind him and said '' so how did it go did you forgive him'' '' yeah I did'' Jeremie said '' oh thank you Jeremie you made so happy now we all friends again'' Aelita said with hugging and kissing him on the lips '' you are welcome so do you want to go to lunch'' Jeremie said ''sure'' Aelita said then they left

**No one Pov at a random place **

'' is the job done'' Master said '' no master'' servant said '' you ugly fool how do you not get the job done'' Master said '' sorry sir'' servant said '' very well then I guess we have to go to plan b destroy Lyoko'' Master said

**Wow who is the master and the servant review and find out what happens next in this story.**


End file.
